1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the relationship management, and, more particularly, to relationship management in an auction environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increasing popularity of the Internet, computer-based systems have become an extremely popular method for buying and selling a variety of merchandise. For example, there are systems for making purchases over a communication system which may be used in conjunction with a computer-based auction system or on-line storefront. There are also interfaces for vendor/product oriented Internet websites that can be used in conjunction with computer-based auction systems or on-line storefronts.
For example, in the case of on-line auction systems, bidders obtain products at competitive prices with the additional excitement and requisite skill of the bidding/auction process. As is commonly known, the bidder who participates in the auction process and is capable of making quick decisions as to whether to participate, or to recognize the price has become too high, will typically be the most successful in purchasing items (goods and/or services) at the most attractive prices. The standard auction process, as is also commonly known, involves bidders bidding for a particular product. The product is then sold to the highest bidder.
One type of computer-based auction for the sale of products utilizes e-mail sent over the internet. In this case, bidders send e-mail to the auction site with details of their bid and identity. Details of the bid are posted on the auction site and are available to other participants. The auction process typically has a time period of several days or weeks, and the product is sold to the highest bidder. One of the advantages of this system is the lack of complexity in running of the auction process over the internet where e-mail is used to communicate with the auction computer. Computer-based auctions can also be conducted entirely over the Internet. For example, computer implemented methods can be used to implement computer-based electronic bidding, auctioning and sales systems. Such methods can also be used to conduct loan and other auctions over computer networks.
With a typical auction, the seller provides information about the item, a relatively low initial starting price, a time when bidding will be closed and optionally, a reserve price that is only disclosed to the auction software and not available to bidders. Bidding proceeds as bidders incrementally raise the bid price as the bidding progresses. At the close of bidding, the high bidder obtains the product for the amount bid. However, if at the time of putting the product up for auction, the seller had included a reserve price that was higher than the high bid, the seller has the option of not selling the product to the high bidder. At the time a first bidder submits the incrementally higher bid, the first bidder may also provide a maximum bid that is only disclosed to the auction software and not disclosed to other bidders or the seller. As other bids are received, the auction software automatically incrementally increases the first bidder's bid as necessary to remain the high bidder. This bid amount will not be increased above the first bidder's maximum bid. In this manner, the first bidder will not have to constantly monitor the bidding process. Typically, the auction software will then notify the bidder by e-mail or some other means when the bidder is no longer the high bidder. Computer-based auctions are popular because of the large number of buyers that can participate on an individual auction. Bidding often extends over a period of several days to allow time for a number of buyers to find the item. Typically, there is a flurry of activity in the last portion of the auction process.
Another form of computer-based auction is the reverse auction, in which the price of the product decreases in a set manner during the time period of the auction and each participant is provided with the current price, the quantity on hand and the time remaining in the auction. This type of auction, typically, takes place over a very short period of time, and a flurry of activity typically occurs in the last portion of the auction process. The auction terminates when there is no more product to be sold or the time period expires.
Computer-based auctions are popular because, as are auctions generally, if the reserve price is met, a seller can be relatively certain of finding a buyer for the product. In addition, if a seller finds a high level of interest in an item, multiple bidders can produce very good selling prices for the seller. Buyers, on the other hand can often obtain a product at a favorable price.
However, the potentially grand scale on which a seller can operate in a computer-based auction environment and/or on-line storefront can lead to daunting challenges in managing a potentially large number of items being offered for bid or sale, as well as the need to deal with a potentially large number of entities (bidders, buyers, associates and the like). Moreover, information regarding the quantitative aspects of such a business are also important to track, in order to determine the health of the seller's business and the buying experience of the business's patrons.
Certain dedicated systems have been developed that allow organizations to track, forecast and analyze such details, in an effort to address the needs of businesses in this regard. These enterprise-based solutions assume a highly experienced administrator is available to configure and manage the software, as well as the tracking, forecasting and other tasks, for the organization. For example, some enterprise-based solutions allow an administrator to define queries that specify how forecasts are to be generated. However, a high degree of sophistication is required to correctly define such queries—a knowledge of not only the software systems employed, but also of quantitative business methods, pertinent statistics and the like. In addition, these enterprise-based solutions typically display forecast information in a format that may not provide an effective overview of the forecast information. Also, these enterprise-based solutions require that an administrator manually initiate each process, which can present problems if the administrator is unavailable or fails to initiate a forecast at the appropriate time. Thus, while such functionality is available, such systems are inappropriate for use in an auction environment, for a variety of reasons. This includes the complexity of such systems and the fact that such systems are not constructed for use by individuals, small groups, small businesses and the like.
What is therefore needed is a relationship management system for use in an auction environment, on-line sales environment and similar environments. Such a relationship management system should provide functionality appropriate to an entity conducting business in such an environment in an intuitive and user-friendly manner. Preferably, such a relationship management system would provide an integrated user interface (UI) that would allow easy access to the functions provided thereby.